Meta City Comics 1: Origins Script
Meta City Comics 1: Origins By MCC Front Cover (1 Panel) The front cover (and back cover) should have space as the background. On the front cover the Earth should be in the further background with a giant meteor as the mot visible object slowly going towards Earth with a multi-coloured meteor trail is flashing behind it. Each page is A4. Page 1: Panels 1-6 (6 Panels) (145.5 million years ago, Cretaceous Period) In space a giant meteor known as the Chicxulub Impactor is heading towards earth with a colourful trail behind it. Each panel the meteor is getting closer. Page 2: Panel 7 (1 Panel) The giant meteor hits the earth and causes a huge shock wave that was sent out causing tsunamis and earthquakes, killing dinosaurs. Page 2: Panel 8 (1 Panel) Meanwhile on a small island with a small forest around a mountain now known as Meteor Island a slightly smaller meteor smashes into a mountain and lodges into it as the shock wave blasts away a giant red t-rex, killing it. Page 3: Panel 9-15 (7 Panels) (10 years ago, 25th July 2001) It is a hot sunny day and the first day of the summer holidays. A group of kids are playing with each other outside as a small young 11-year-old Japanese boy watches from the window of his house, he wears a yellow t-shirt, has black flat hair and wears black trousers. (Thought Bubble) “Being smart means no friends, so I will just make my own” He goes to his computer and sits down and finishes coding, creating an artificial intelligence in the form of a file but he gets an email from an anonymous source reading… (Written) “AI Help” He opens it only to find out it is a virus that tries to steal the artificial intelligence but the A.I. and the virus fuse corrupting them both, Cody in a panic tries to delete the A.I. but it cuts itself and pastes into the internet. Page 4: Panel 16-19 (4 Panels) (Meanwhile) Connor Woods and Sam Lucas, two 8-year-old boys are playing with toy swords and pretending to fight, Connor is the villain and Sam is the hero. Connor has flat black hair and wears a dark blue shirt and darker blue jeans; Sam wears a pink shirt and blue jeans and has wavy blonde hair. (Sam) “I will defeat you evil bird villain” (Connor) “No chance Jester, I will defeat you and take over the world” Page 5: Panel 17-18 (2 Panels) Meanwhile both the kid’s parents are standing near their cars talking. Jason & Janice Woods are Connor’s parents, Janice is holding 3-year-old son Logan who is wearing a red toddler onesie. Derek and Sarah Morgan are the friendly rivals; they are going to play mini-golf. Jason and Derek put golf equipment into their car trunks as Janice and Sarah talk. (Janice) “Is your son Will coming too?” she asks Sarah. (Sarah) “No he doesn’t like golf” Page 5-6: Panel 19-25 (2 Panels, 3 Panels) (Later) Both families are driving in their cars (Woods families is blue ford & Morgan family is a red ford) The red car is leaking because someone has cut the brakes, it swerves and hits the blue car they both smashed into a ditch killing both sets of parents but the kids in the Woods car were in the back so they survived, Connor covered Logan’s eyes so he wouldn’t have nightmares but Connor himself saw the deaths! (You can see that Connor cares about his little brother and that he is mentally affected by his parent’s deaths) Page 7: Panel 26-34 (8 Panels) Connor spends most of 10 years training in many different ways and exercises, he now has a muscular body and he also dyed his hair dark blue and made it spiky (like an anime character) (Skills shown in training montage) Fighting, Science, Technology, Exercise, Chemicals, Machines, Clothes making (During the montage he is a teenager getting slightly older with each one wearing black joggers and he is shirtless. Page 8: Panel 35 (Present Day, 10 Years Later, 25th July 2011) Category:North Notts College Work